Gone
by maecenasxacia
Summary: The Zammie is strong in this one. Placed after the fourth book. But not including the 5th book.
1. Chapter 1

You run. (But don't get caught.) You hide. (But don't get found.) You look. (But aren't seen.) You fight. (But do not learn.) You smile. (But wonder if it's ever real?)

(Sometimes, you miss what you've used to have-missing your sisters. [But you know you have to protect them.] You try not to, though.)

And you miss him-his warm encouraging hugs that you ache so badly for- his sweet cool kisses- that you still feel on your lips even though it has been ages.

And you think: Do I really want to go back? (But it's a bad idea and you don't want to endanger your family.) But you try really hard not to think about it. (Even though you sometimes slip, and do.)

But you really want to hug your best friends in the whole wide world and tell them you love them and they will forever be sisters and stay safe (but you know that will never happen).

You want to hug Zach and kiss his lips off-but that would be really awkward. You really long for him to call you Gallagher Girl and smile that mocking smile. (But you know you wish too much.)

But are you really ever seen? No. (Just by him though-he's the only exception.) You knew he stood there on that street and watched you as you ran away from him, in the crowded streets running throw alley ways and slipping into shadows.

He came close; ever so close-but it was seconds later until he caught you.

"Zach," you whisper on his lips as he wraps those strong arms around you. You've missed him-so dearly. He just stares in your eyes-his burning with a dark passion; mischievous in every way known to Zach.

You might cry, you might break down and be some normal girl who just ran away from her sisters. But you don't, and you aren't. So, you look at him.

He doesn't smile, he doesn't make a sound-but his fingers traces your cheek and your lips and gently pushes strand of hair out of your face. His breath is shallow and warm on your cheek as he remembers your average looking face.

His eyes are emotionless-like staring into still water, all you see is yourself.

"Cammie," he didn't use Gallagher Girl-you knew why- but you knew you were standing in front of Zach. Touching him and holding him-waiting for him to place beautiful sweet kisses on your lips. And he came so close but whispered, "I missed you-we could've gone together. You would have been safer. With me-in my sight, you don't just..." but you've already placed your lips over his. It was sweet and wonderful-you would miss him, but you were going to let this last.

"I love you, Zach."

And you were gone-leaving him, alone.

* * *

**Did I reach deep dark and mysterious?**

**Hope so(:**

**Review?**

**aleki98**

**P.S. I changed things! Did you notice? :D  
**


	2. She's Gone

_**This is...meh..**_

_**read(:**_

* * *

You're taking your last stroll as you walk through the school grounds, after you saw Cammie hug her friends. But you don't see her lay the paper down on top of the o' so wonderful Gillian sword; you don't watch her as she ascends the stairs with a report in her hands. You don't watch her _at all_.

You regret that, thoroughly and gratefully (as a spy and a person). You stare at the note long in hard, as you read everything in Cammie's words. You smile at the way she writes, and how she seems to mention details and everything else.

Then, you stumble upon something else, something different. _She_ had warm funny feelings, _she_ thought you looked amazing, and _she_ liked you-_a lot_.

You smile, but as you near the end, you read her final words.

You're shocked, overwhelmed, irritated, betrayed-but you feel this _twinge_ and it hurts. You start at her writing a little longer, and you start moving-running actually. Your legs are pumping as hard and as fast as they can-spy skills are nothing now- and you're banging on the door of Ms. Morgan's door, banging so hard that she abruptly opens it.

"Zache?" She asks, her voice confused and worried. You stare your jaw agape and you point to the words Cammie neatly printed.

_Don't come looking for me…_

She screamed, and you _knew_ it was your turn to protect Cammie.

* * *

**_I know this nothing...but I just had to write it..._**

**_Okay, so any errors? Review(=_**


	3. Never Look Back

She remembers running, running like the wind. (With it more likely.) Her footsteps are soundless, the only thing left of her trace is the stepped on grass.

She'll pretend that she won't miss anyone; she won't miss Zach's sweet touch, and his I-know-things-you-don't smile. That she _will_ keep sane even _if_ she has to be stuck in disgusting sewers, mob alleys, and ratty-under-the-radar hotels. Even if, she wants to see everyone and tell her it's safe, and her sisters are safe. But she isn't, and they aren't. She'll be fine alone. She'll _will_ be fine, she reassures.

They're safe without out- with her, it's just more hurt. She remembers last night so clearly-like the pleading and caring look in Zach's eyes. She remembers the way his dark hair covered his bright eyes in the way that brings a smile to her lips. She never wants to forget-ever. But it's perfectly etched in her mind-that night, forever and ever. She'll regret her actions, but she needs to do this alone, she doesn't need Zach hounding her every three seconds (even though she really wouldn't mind it) and she loves him. That's all she can think of: _loving Zach_.

Bex, Macey, and Liz will be _so_ mad, but she did this for them- she _can_ do this. She can smile in any mirror and say some random name. She can say some random life-style. She can do this on her own. She can stay under the radar- she_ can_ do many things.

So many, many, many things. But as she runs, runs away from her one and only home-she can't seem to stop the tears from spilling out of her eyes, or bring herself to look back.

She won't and she doesn't.


	4. Cammie Come Back

_**Not my best, I need ideas. Anonymous allowed. Go nuts. PM me or Review! **_

_Thnxguise(:  
_

* * *

_She hears Cammie's earth shattering screams. She watches as the golden flames lick and destroy her best friend's home. And she watches as Cammie's wails get louder and louder-searching for help. She pretends that the wails of Cammie will be calmed, that she'll be fine and she'll make it out with just a few scars. But they won't, and she isn't. _

_Tears fall as her heart breaks and the exceedingly annoying Firefighter tells her she can't be saved and explains. But she can't even face him as he tells her the situation they're in. It's a pain he'll never ever have to know. If he knew what Macey and her friends were capable of, they could save Cammie and no one would be heartbroken-or worse. Dead. _

"_Help!" Cammie's scared cry breaks through the eerie crackling of the sweltering fire. And it was like the hiss of the fire lured her in. She ran in, avoiding the cries and protest of the people and firefighters behind her. Cammie's wails stopped, everyone one was silent. Macey was screaming as the fire burned and licked at her skin, as is hissed and growled at her in hunger. Her screams whispered through the night and she was scared. Hoping all of it was just a dream, that it was all a lie. _

_But it felt so surreal-so vivid._

"Macey! Macey! Wake up!" Bex yelled, shaking her friend awake. Macey's eyes shoot open, her cheeks wet, her body shaking. "Macey, Macey? What's wrong? Tell us everything." She breathes- _it's just a dream_.

Liz and Bex hung on to every word Macey stuttered out, sniffling and choking on some words like : dead, her yelling, _it stopped_. Burning.

She was scared, scared that maybe it was real, or she just was really worried. And when she finished, she grabbed onto the two girls and sobbed out, "I miss Cammie." And that's when all the tears came out- tears of grief and frustration broke out- when the three seemed to forget that they were spies, and they were supposed to be keeping cool and keep their cover. But everyone else forgot that they were teenage girls with feelings and emotions. So they just let it all go, afraid of the coming day.

As the three girls stopped crying and went back to their beds the only thought that hung in Macey's mind was : _Cammie come home._


	5. Wishes Get You Nowhere, Dear

He can't fall asleep. He just _can't_. All that's ever on his mind it Cammie, Cammie, Cammie! He wants her to come back, for her to be in his arms-safe. But she can't and she won't.

She can't come back, because of the stupid C.O.C., because of his stupid mom who needs to go die in a hole. She won't because she never will be safe, because she's too smart, perfect for whatever they were going to use her for. She hides and he likes that. He likes that he can see her in a crowd of normal people. Probably because she isn't (and never will be).

He remembers everything. And that sucks worse than stink bombs. He wishes he would've bugged her shoes, put a G.P.S. in it at the least. Wish he would have thought of this before she left. But he didn't, and she already did.

She's gone, and he wishes he would have gone with her-to stop her from doing irrational things that she probably is double-crossing on. But she's smart and he hadn't gone with her.

He wishes her could have given her a kiss so deep she wouldn't have left, so deep to tell her not too. But he didn't and she did.

She was perfect and he wishes that he could pull her out of all of her thoughts and make her believe he was right- even though he wasn't.

That urge to kiss, and kiss, and kiss her didn't win- and it should have. He wished it did. He wishes so much, its unbearable-inevitable almost.

But those don't get you anywhere.

Especially not in the world they live in.

Secrets, lies, and false identities-wishes don't get you anywhere in that world.


	6. Just a Dream

I crushed his lips to mine. I couldn't believe how real this was. How soft his brown hair was under my fingertips, how smooth his skin was against mine, and his hot breath on my face. I couldn't keep his lips off of mine; I never wanted to forget the sweet taste of his lips. His brilliant dark eyes opened, in that cute little sad way they tilted down.

"Tell me," I said. He nuzzled my neck with his nose, nudging me on. Breathless, I spoke again. "Do you love me?"

He stared at me, eyes deep and sorrowful, so full of secrets and so heartbreaking I couldn't stand it. His unspoken words yelling at me through the silence, his sincerity holding me together - gluing my pieces collectively. That wonderful confidence taken down to something so broken, I wasn't sure if I could fix. But there was this little shimmer, hope. Beautiful speechless hope. And instead of enticing me with words, his lips encased mine with a sad kiss, one full of longing and secrets, and deepest love, full of so much depth- I started shaking. I closed my eyes, letting the beautiful inhales and exhale of his breath, the wonderful thrum of his beautiful heart lull me to sleep as he whispered insecure sweet nothings to me.

Lazily, I opened my eyes. The dank light too bright for me. And I started to cry.

* * *

**Holy freaking sheit. You guys are like eating my story up!**

**Love y'all!**

**Review okay! Share some love and I'll update faster than lightening!**

Ugh. I think I'm gunna change my name.

ThnxGuise :)


	7. Cry Me a River

**I really had to write this and I know it really doesn't look like Ally's writing but I would appreciate it BIG TIME if you reviewed. Thanks guys. I love all of you. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Zach. Zach. Zachary. Look at me." She repeats over and over. She wants his eyes on her, she wishes he would understand. She wants him to understand the defining squeeze in her heart as he pulled away, as he will and did in so many other times like this one. But he didn't, and never would. He shrugs off her grasp as if she were dirt, and something about that shock awakens her sense, and sharpens ever throbbing sad feeling reeking in her mind. And he saunters away from her and she's so shaken every nerve in her muscle stopped. And in that swell of emotion: hurt, sadness, loneliness, selfishness, in complete and utter despair. She screamed his name.

And when she did, she heard the turmoil, the sadness allotted in the echo. She heard the squeak of his shoes stop, and brought to her knees- and she such a weakling. Wishing, to the bottom of her naïve heart, that he would come back and tell her he didn't mean anything he said. But that was wishful thinking, Zach probably meant every word, he wouldn't come back to her. He would never. But how wishful and naïve her mind was, she believed he would and yearned for him to. He never would.

"Cammie," he whispers, so soft, so firm she thinks she's going crazy. It's a possibility. With every passing second he kneels there as they watch each other, she remembers his face structure, the sulkiness of his eyes and the depth of fear in his eyes she stomps the tug of wanting to kiss him. She stared straight into his eyes, daring her own emotions, betting herself on risk.

"Please tell me those things you said weren't true." She pleaded, and she never pleads. He sighs and looks down, obviously torn. "

"Cammie-"

"No Zach, leave, just- just leave." She whispers and hopes he won't, but he gets up she can here the frustrated sigh he's breathing from his nose.

"Cam, I'm going to go for a while and I still love you, but don't ever doubt that." He whispers as he leaves. By the time he left she couldn't hold back tears, she wanted to hate Zach so much, but it was too hard. As she folded herself she felt like she could cry forever, cry a river as long as the Nile.

The worst and saddest part was, she did.


	8. Jump Then Fall

I looked at him, searching for some kind of help; and I saw it. The sadness in his eyes, the sadness I didn't want to know. But I did, and never would be able to forget. I started breathing quickly, searching for some weakness in my capture's arms, but I didn't find any and that was the worst part. So I relaxed and my capture's arms slipped a little, and the sumo wrestler sized guy didn't seem to notice as his leader kept on with her annoying speech. I looked at Zach again, the deep sadness still there.

He wouldn't, he couldn't. No, he can't.

"Zach," I whispered, desperation seeping through my voice. I could see his heart break through his soul seeking eyes. He shook his head, so sadly my own heart broke. But I couldn't him let him see that. So I didn't. I wanted to utilize all my battle tactics on this angry bull of a guy, wanting to swing my foot on his face and push him into the waterfall so close, but so far away.

The guy no longer had a death grip on me and took this to my advantage, grabbing onto his forearms and flipping him over. For a second everyone was quick and looking at the guy, then stared at me stunned. Well you don't a 100 pound girl, flipping over a nine ton bull everyday do you now? As if pixilated the guys inched their way toward me slowly, but not fast enough for me to disarm the guy who holding Zach back too. Sixty-eight seconds on the dot, Joe would be proud. As I tossed that thought to the side, I focused on the number of people, the weight, the size and the weapons they were utilizing and how long it would take for them to get to me. The first guy ran to me, and suddenly I felt my mind stop and adrenaline kick in. He lunged towards me, and I used his own momentum against him, grabbing his arms and kicking him back, that was going to be a very swollen ankle later on, and as he did he took out an extra four or five guys. Fifteen people left.

As more angry sumo wrestlers hurtled towards me, I noticed Zach, and I almost stopped and watched him battle a couple guys at once, kicking and punching and occasionally spitting out the very gentle-man like swab of blood. The cave we were in was dimming as some torches light faded and blacked out because of some of the security tripping over them. Back to my own battle, the guy after me tried to trip me by kicking the back of my knees, but didn't and I punched him, making him stumble and fall on top of one of his back up. Most were running away, for some reasons I didn't understand until the roar of the sirens hit my ears in between the grunts and snaps of bones. Most of the security were on the ground, some were either unconscious or dead. I did a 360 making sure we had no opponents whatsoever. But we did, we only had one more person to take.

His mom.

As I stared in her green angry eyes, I realized how Zach and she were complete opposites. I turned to him, realizing what I had to do, realizing that Zach would only make it if I didn't. I grabbed him and crushed his lips to mine. I was so tired of being strong, and I broke. I broke like glass impacting the floor; shattered little pieces of me everywhere. I was so, so scared, scared that this was the only chance Zach would see I truly loved him. I breathed in, as Zach kissed me back. He pushed me away, and he looked at his mother, so angrily I didn't know whether to be shocked or scared, I made a friendly compromise of both. I pulled him back before he could run towards his mother and kill her. I ran jumping, angling my body in a way she couldn't use my momentum against me, and she crashed to the ground as I rolled safely away. I heard her groan and attempt to get up but she couldn't because I had probably fractured a couple joints or broke a few bones.

Astonished, I looked up at Zach as we heard the stomping of more and more feet, he signaled for me to go. Scared, I ran, and ran and ran. I reached the edge of the waterfall and looked down. It was the only the decision and the dumbest decision. I asked myself if I should jump, second guessing, should I go back and save Zach? Tell him I love him?But it was too late.

I already had.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! haha, okay guys so sorry for the delay, I have a lot of homework and didn't have a lot of time to write it. I love how all of you are eating up my story the my sister eats sour cream! (which is like a pound at a time.) You guys are amazing, and even though this really didn't explain anything I hope it's kind of works for you guys! But to the anonymous reviewer who said my stories were too short and sucked. Well yeah I know, I am _working_ on making them longer as I get deeper and deeper into these one-shots/scenes. Thanks for saying my story sucked, I love it when people go out of there way to tell me these thing. You could have been a little more descriptive on what sucked, because that would obviously make more sense.**

**But the anonymous was beside the point. I know you guys want more and more of this, and I know I sounded nothing like Ally Carter in this one, but I was thinking of making a love story? So if you guys would like to see that, please review. That would mean SO much. (Also I'm not exactly sure how to end these one-shots/scenes and I need ideas!) Well love you guys.**

****_xoxo,_

**~A**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Guess what guys! I'm back! :D  
**_

_**Asdfghjkl; I am addicted to these books and so happy that the 5th book came out. I read it and was like flipping my head off when- WAIT I WON'T SPOIL IT FOR YOU IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT! Okay so it was just amazing. I'm placing this story between the time period where Cammie was gone and yeah. You guys do not understand how much I love Zach. Like if I met him in real life, I would scream my freaking head off.**_

_**Okay, so no more ranting :P Hopefully you guys like this (:  
**_

* * *

The Pros and Cons of Not Going To P&E Anymore:

(A list written by Operative Cameron Anne Morgan)

PRO: You don't have to get beaten silly by a very strong British peer.

CON: You actually tend to miss that British peer.

PRO: You don't have to exercise and get beaten like a pulp.

CON: If you don't exercise as frequently as you should you tend to become sluggish in some areas and run a lot slower.

CON: There isn't any motivation to do anything.

CON: Italy's cobblestones are very hard to run on.

CON: Running from a tail that is closing in on your slow hiny becomes very difficult, and makes you very tired.

CON: When you're actually in that situation, everything that goes on is a CON.

I could feel my breath become very short, and in frequent burst. It scared me a little and I wanted to slow down just so I could check my heart rate. But I didn't because I couldn't.

I was having a hard time keeping my legs moving forward but luckily my brain had been wired to detect immediate danger and knew what to do in this situation.

So I kept running.

My legs were practically screaming at me stop this unbearable torture but when I turned my head to look behind me I saw more than three men approaching me. My brain started racking up ideas as quickly as possible.

1. Ask pedestrian for help.

2. Climb up a tree and cause a scene.

3. Jump in a cab and drive anywhere.

4. Face the men and attempt to beat them up with my rough around the edges self-defense.

5. Or go to Zach who was just stepping into the park I was desperately trying to get out of.

What? _Zach_? I almost stopped in my tracks when Zach laid eyes on me and he smiled. I quickly decided I _needed_ to go to Zach. I ran as fast as my aching feet would carry me (which was pretty damn fast mind you) and collided into Zach. Taking him down on the grass, I hugged him and willed everything in my to stop from kissing him and not be some love-struck teenager who can't keep her hands off her kinda sorta almost boyfriend. Zack laughed nervously and placed his hands on my hips and I momentarily forgot where I was and what major trouble I was in.

"Three tails, right behind me and probably in 2:00 sea of people that passes through the park right about now." I said, while just running my fingers through Zach's hair, trying to look as girlfriend-ish as possible, I could hear the noises made from the people that came at this hour and tried my hardest not to be afraid. Zach huffed and I could smell the mint he had probably had earlier. I got up and helped him while he looked around as we hugged. It was a tactic we had always used when we did CovOps and it had 11.4% chance of failing and 99.9% of getting a good hug out of it(all percentages verified by Liz) and we were a good team.

"Identification?" He asked and I pulled him closer. Why did Zach have to smell so intoxicating and delicious right now?

"Three men wearing identical suits, pin-striped, with leather suitcases and black loafers, shaved heads and a mark on the left side of their forehead. All about six foot, and approximately 190 pounds each." Zach pulled away, tilting his head in a way that hid his face but didn't hide his eyes and gave the indication was looking at me but was really surveying the area.

"Did you try to fight them?" He was really asking, "Did they provoke you to turn on them?"

"No. But they used knives." I really said, "They chased me." This time Zach pulled me into a real hug, one where he dug his head into the crook of my neck, and I could feel him shaking like he was crying.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He whispered, and I could hear the tone of relief in his voice, and he wasn't crying he was just relieved that I was okay. My heart swelled that I had someone caring for me after two months of being so antisocial I was going insane. "We need to go, we need to leave. We can't get your stuff we have to leave." The bewildered look in his eyes scared me, and I don't scared very easily.

"Can we go back? Please. I just need to get one thing. One thing. That's it. A minute. We can spare a minute." I whisper, so desperate it wasn't even funny. Zach's eyes softened but his voice was still crazy.

"Okay, Gallagher Girl." I smiled and as we started walking away, Zach instantly froze and stared at me with his mouth slightly ajar. His hand flew up to his arm and blood was trickling down his skin. Someone knocked him to the ground and before I could scream, a gag was place around my mouth.

_Someone help, please._

Then the world went dark.

* * *

_**So Cammie found Zach in Italy and now they're getting kidnapped? What? What's going to happen next? DUN DUN DUN! **_

_**I've decided to stay on this instead of The Runaway Train because this is already started and waaaay more interesting. (:  
**_

**_This is a cliff hanger and I love it! ^-^ So tell me whatchya guys think!_**

**_~A  
_**


End file.
